


On the Tip of Your Tongue

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: I think we're good, M/M, Makoto is a saint and I like to traumatize him for life, PWP, also hint of REiGisa, this could have been named 'Rin is trying to sexually frustrate Haru and succeeds A+'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi gang decided to have a guys' night to Haru's, and Rin decided to ruin it by playing naughty and driving Haru completely crazy - will his evil plan work? </p><p>(Oh I can't handle the suspence...)</p><p>Funny and crack attempt to PWP! Have fun, it's just fun and fuff in the end (and smut, too, obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Tip of Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to PWP but then I had to add RinHaru cutenest and all, I am sorry for that XDD  
> Anyway have fun cause I did while I was writing it and I guess everyone now IS IN A GOOD MOOD SO SPREAD THE GOOD MOOD !!

 

# On the Tip of your Tongue

 

The pizza in the oven starts to smell good. Well, it smells of mackerel, so Haru is probably the only one enjoying the strong scent - Makoto chose to elude the question when he had been asked - but no one dares to tell him otherwise. Haru takes the pizza out of the oven and puts it on the table in the living room, with the other two that he and Makoto had cooked this afternoon. Nagisa and Rei will bring sweets and cakes, and Rin something to drink; they already have some horror movies to watch. Everything they need for this night to be a great night.

 

Rei and Nagisa will leave together to Rei’s place - well, they won’t say so of course but it’s painfully obvious - and Makoto has to go home for the twins. Tonight it will be only him and Rin staying at his place, sharing the bed and it’d been so long that Haru really wants to get to the part where everyone leaves already. He looks at the mackerel pizza with pineapples on top and the only thing that he craves for, that he is hungry for, is Rin. Rin and his long, thick, juicy and shaved-

 

Someone rings the door. Thank god, he was getting hard again - and Rin isn’t even here yet.

 

(…Seriously, it has been _too_ long.)

 

Nagisa and Rei are at the door, smiling, with three different sort of cookies in their hands. They are industrial of course - ‘I told you Nagisa-kun! It was supposed to be hand made!’ - but it’s not like Haru cares. It’s not a card wrapping cookie box that he wants to have grasp on tonight.

 

"Oi you’re in my way, you two."

 

Haru’s attention quickly drifts to the newcomer.

 

"Rin-chan! Oh, you came alone?"

 

Of course he is; he didn’t want Sousuke - or worse, Nitori and Minishiba - to interfere with their nocturne plan. Rin looks casual tonight; his clothes are good but not too refined, so that he still looks gorgeous but just fine for a guys’ night. He has this grey-ish vest that Haru doesn’t like much; but to be honest Rin is only fine naked and in sweat against him, or in his swimsuit and sharing the water with him.

 

(Haru hates Rin’s clothes. All of his clothes.)

 

He also has his bag hanging on his right shoulder. Good, he hasn’t forgotten that he is staying tonight - and Haru never thought he could have, not after Rin sent him a _‘I’ll bring the lube ;p’_ text when he was baking the pizza base; it was a chance Makoto didn’t see it.

 

Rei and Nagisa soon leaves them alone in the entrance hall after they took off their shoes. Rin does the same, but he does it slowly, his eyes never leaving Haru’s. When he stands up and closes the distance Haru hesitates. Maybe it’s too risk to kiss him there. The three others are just the room next to them, there is no door, it would be easy for Makoto to greet Rin just now, or for Nagisa to check why they haven’t joined them yet. It’s too risky because it’s been so long that he knows none of them will be satisfied with a single and gentle welcome kiss.

 

But then Rin leans in, and Haru lets him. He closes his eyes, purses his lips a little further to receive a kiss that never comes. Instead, Rin’s mouth is brushing against his ear. And then it comes, like a thunderbolt in the peaceful sky, like a tornado on still water, like Rin coming into his life when they were still so young. It comes and Haru isn’t ready for this, not at all.

 

 

"I want to eat your ass tonight," Rin only murmurs, casually; and then he joins the rest of the group as if nothing happened.

 

 

Haru is glad that he isn’t holding the pizza plate anymore, because he would have gladly dropped it on the floor. He’s glad Rin is gone as well, for he might have pushed him hard on the wall and God only knows where it could have ended. The words are etched into Haru’s soul and down his groin, so quickly, and he realizes he can’t take his apron off anymore. How could Rin’s voice only turn him on that much? Had Rin anticipated how it would affect him, this much?

 

Considering the grin on his boyfriend’s face, Haru easily understands that it was all planned.

 

He hates it. Hates him, hates how much Rin can manipulate him with such ease. His eyes are silently undressing him when he finally gets the courage to come back in the living room, and Haru sees them looking for the budge under his pants. Haru cocks him an eyebrow, he won’t be able to witness his victory, at least not until they’re both alone in his room.

 

"Still wearing your apron, hn?" Rin says, and everybody can hear but the words are just meant for him. Haru frowns, what is he trying to do? Does he want everyone to find out? Does he want to play with him, drive him nuts? Because that’s sure what Rin will certainly success by the end of the evening.

 

"Itadakimasu!"

 

Nagisa claps his hand and starts to eat. And so does everybody, before there is nothing left for them.

 

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Haru brings back the dishes in the sink. He sends a quick glance behind him. No one is following him, no one is looking at him. Good.

 

He opens the fridge door and lets the cold welcomed his warm body, his too warm body, because Rin is setting him on fire. And he does that with a disconcerting ability - it’s really not fair. Haru knows well what his looks mean, what Rin thinks of when he sucks on his fingers like that - and if he hadn’t been too caught by his performance Haru would have noticed that the four of them were watching him in daze at that moment - and he is sure that tonight Rin only has one goal in mind.

 

To torture him. To sexually frustrate him in front of the whole gang.

 

"Looks like someone here needs a cold shower."

 

Rin appears from nowhere - well, from the living room, _obviously_ \- and hugs him from behind. His mouth is hot against his ear.

 

"You shouldn’t let the cold get wasted; I know another way to take care of this."

 

Rin hand lands on the side of his thigh mid away, and travels under the apron until it reaches its final destination between Haru’s legs. As he finds his way through his pants Rin feels the wetness of Haru’s pre-cum on his boxer. Haru leans on Rin’s chest, his mouth shut to prevent hot pants to escape from his lips. It had been a real hell, to watch Rin tonight, to watch him tease him like that in front of them. It reminds him of that time at the cinema, or that other time in the locker room - Rin is a dick, but he just knows Haru’s body too well. He always manages to excite him with light touches, the long of his side, or of his inner thighs and it’s usually enough to cloud Haru’s mind with not so innocent images. And tonight it’s even worse, because Rin isn’t even touching him; it’s all in his eyes and attitude and it’s a hundred time worse.

 

Haru feels hot and dizzy. His skin is moist and hyper sensitive, since Rin had whispered those words in his ear - ‘ _I want to-‘_

 

Rin’s smile grows wider now that he can really feel that his boyfriend is in such a mess because of him. “Oh, is that because of what I said earlier? I never thought you’d like the idea that much…” he purrs into his ear, caressing Haru’s cock through the fabric of his boxer. “Do you want me to say it again?”

 

No. Haru doesn’t need him to say it again. He needs Rin to do it, to fucking do it and to fucking fuck him right now right there and fuck their friends fuck the apron fuck Rin - Fuck Rin! - and fuck his tight soiled boxer. Haru turns around and kisses Rin, his mouth full and hungry. He feels like then haven’t kissed in ages.

 

He grabs his vest and pushes him closer. His own back hits the opened fridge and a pack of yoghurt falls on the ground. His tongue desperately begs for Rin to let it enter his mouth but there is nothing he can do about it. It’s all part of Rin’s evil plan.

 

"Fuck, Rin! Please." He whispers, for the other three not to hear.

 

"Please what?"

 

Haru urges him into another kiss. “We don’t have much time.”

 

"Time for what, Haru?"

 

A whine escapes his lips as Haru realizes how difficult his task is going to be. He isn’t usually that bold but the redheaded stubborn guy he loves doesn’t give him the choice anymore; so Haru grabs Rin’s hands and guides it inside his boxers. He shudders as he feels the soft and cold fingertips brushing against his hot, aching member.

 

But Rin tries to retire, too quickly. “You’re kidding we can’t do it here.”

 

"It’ll only take a minute."

 

"…Yeah, probably but-"

 

"No ‘but’s. I can’t take it anymore you’re driving me nuts Rin, I want to cum. I need to cum please I need you-"

 

Rin silences him with the flat of his hand. “Don’t be so loud,” he whispered harshly,” do you want them to hear you moan that much?”

 

"I don’ m’ucking ca’e." Haru muffs under Rin’s hand.

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

Makoto’s voice comes to put an end to Haru’s hopes. His best friend sure still is in the living room but he could get up any time soon. They can hear the boys starting a DVD right now and their absence won’t be tolerated for too long.

 

"Yeah nothing bad," Rin informs him. "Some yoghurt fell from the fridge, no big deal." He turns towards Haru. "You need to let me go. It will only last a movie or two, it’s gonna be-"

 

But Haru isn’t listening anymore. He took the perfect opportunity at the perfect timing and invades Rin mouth with his tongue, tasting him, devouring him. He won’t let him go, he can’t, he needs him so much; Rin probably has no idea of how aroused he had turned him.

 

To his great pleasure Rin returns the kiss, as passionate and competitive as ever. They never wonder how the others couldn’t hear them making out in the kitchen; but the film is starting and the noise from the TV gratefully masks the sound of their lips eating on each other’s.

 

Haru’s eyes are dark blue when he looks at Rin again, after he ends the kiss eventually.

 

"Haru…" Rin’s cheeks have now a very nice shade of red, and Haru finds him so beautiful, so perfect that he ever wonders how he could be his. "You look so fuckable."

 

Haru smiled timidly - he won’t usually take this as a compliment but tonight is not by any means an common night for him. They’re both breathless. He can’t take it anymore.

 

"Please, Rin," he hates begging, he hates Rin so much tonight. "I’ll let you fuck me against the sink. Please. Touch me again."

 

Rin’s eyes widen. “…Really? You’ll let me top?” And when he smirks Haru knows that he will regret his words for a long, long time. “You’ll ask me to top? Beg for me to fuck you against the sink, to move inside you, when you’re usually so reluctant?”

 

Haru turns his head away, trying in vain to hide his furious blush. “Yes I will…”

 

But his answer is too shy, too quiet, and it’s not the kind of answer Rin was looking for. So he takes Haru’s chin between his fingers and turns it, for his face to meet his own, for their eyes to connect so he can see, the lust, the desire, the resignation. Rin wants to win this game, because between them it always ends up that way eventually. They need to turn everything into a competition.

 

"Say it again."

 

Haru won’t fall for this, oh no he won’t. Rin might know his body like the back on his hands, but Haru knows Rin’s weakness. He knows his heart.

 

"Rin…" he says, and with both of his hands he cups his cheeks, gently, romantically and that’s the whole point of the move. "I love you. I want you to make love to me all night long until I won’t be able to walk tomorrow morning. So please my sweetheart, my cherry blossom princess, my rainbow maker, fuck me right now against the sink."

 

There is a pregnant pause; and all they can hear is the music coming from the movie’s overture, and their own heartbeats. Rin’s grip on Haru’s chin lightens and for a moment, Haru thinks he has won. He is so sure of it, because he had seen that light, that shining in his eyes that can’t be mistaken. He talked to Rin’s soul and there is nothing he can’t do to fight against that.

 

And so he is rewarded, because Rin pulls their lips together again, harshly, and he knows he desires him right now. He grabs the back on his head and plays his short dark bangs, before pulling away abruptly.

 

"Thanks for the proposal. I might consider it later."

 

"What!?"

 

"We’d better go. You wouldn’t want to miss the beginning of the film right?"

 

"Rin!"

 

He can’t believe it! He cannot believe Rin left him just like that, after all he has done to him and all he has said. Haru can only watch his back now, indeed he is leaving him behind. Still hard as a rock, still breathless and in need, aroused as fuck and Rin had left him here-

 

"It would have only taken one fucking minute!" He shouts.

 

He doesn’t care if the others understand. He is so frustrated that it didn’t even bother him - and more seriously Rin had always been the one saying that they should keep their relationship a secret, so Haru really doesn’t see why he should be the only one keeping on being discreet.

 

When he goes back to the living room the only place left is next to Rin. He is daring him, his sexy half closed lids showing him the seat just next to him. Rin licks his bottom lip sensually when he sees that Haru isn’t moving.

 

Fuck him. He hates him.

"Start without me. I have to take a lick." If Rin wouldn’t please him then he might as well do it himself.

 

"You’re going to pee with your apron?" Nagisa asks, and his voice is so innocent that for a second Haru forgets that Nagisa really isn’t.

 

"Be careful not to get the ceiling dirty."

 

And with that warning, Haru decides that Rin went really too far.

 

He takes off his apron and throws it unceremoniously on Rin’s head. He doesn’t give a look back to see if it has hit his target. He hates Rin so much right now.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

He didn’t even last a minute. Fuck.

 

His mind is full of Rin, of his lips biting on his neck , full of his moans and fingers caressing his body restlessly, of his hand stroking him - but he comes with this stunning image of Rin behind him, his tongue tasting him, entering him and even after his orgasm the thought keeps him aroused. It’s definitely not enough. He still wants more. How on earth is he supposed to come back and sit next to him? For a moment Haru really considers staying here locked in the toilet but, this would mean that he surrendered, that he let Rin win and he can’t accept that.

 

As he washes his hands before joining them to watch the movie Haru realizes his mistake. Sure the ceiling is as clean as it has always been but the same thing can’t be said for his T-shirt.

 

"Shit."

 

He has to change now.

 

And take a cold shower. That might help too. And to stop thinking about Rin and what he wants to do with his tongue. He hopes nobody - and especially Rin - will notice, that he has changed, that his skin is cold now but he doubts his wish would be granted.

 

When he comes back downstairs he is surprised to see that there is no longer an empty seat beside Rin. Makoto has taken the spot; he hides behind Rin as if his life depends on it.

 

"Maa, Mako-chan, this isn’t even scary!" Nagisa teases him.

 

"It’s perfectly healthy to be scared of clowns, Nagisa-kun." And again, Rei and Nagisa start an argument about fear and theory and it eventually ends up by the end of the movie. None of them had been able to follow the plot, but it’s not like it was important.

 

Makoto isn’t afraid of clowns, that’s something Haru is sure of. When their eyes meet, Makoto sends him a smile, and shows him the fold apron on the table. Haru smiles back. He’s really grateful for what Makoto had done, but somehow he hopes he hadn’t really understand what was going on.

 

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

 

The water is a little bit too cold for Haru’s taste, but it’s the way Rin likes it the most. Anyway, it’s not like he really risks to get cold. Haru’s arms are trembling. He is knelt at the end of the tub, bent, his elbow on the wall to support him. Rin has insisted that he wants to wash him personally - and Haru can understand after all. He doesn’t really know what’s going on, actually, his mind is more or less conscious about what’s going to happen but he is still lost between profound embarrassment and deep arousal. It’s only something Rin can make him feel.

 

Rin hands are gentle again his bottom cheeks. He massages the soft skin lovingly, rubs carefully to give Haru confidence. While Rin has no problem being touched that way, Haru has always felt more reluctant. It’s not that he doesn’t love Rin, because he does, it’s ridiculous how much he can love him; but nevertheless Haru was scared. He can’t put a finger on what restrains him. It’s not the pain; it’s more something about feeling intimate and completely vulnerable. He trusts Rin, but he doesn’t trust himself. It’s hard to explain, and when Rin asks him why, Haru just wants to hide and disappear in the water. He wants to give him an answer, he wants to give Rin anything he wants, and not being able to grant his humble lover’s wish hurts him more than anything else he has experienced so far.

 

Rin’s finger enters him tenderly, the soap helping the process so that even if Haru is tight it doesn’t really hurt. It makes him want to cry, how considerate Rin can be. Haru tightens his fist, but it’s not from pain; Rin misreads him and stops his motion altogether.

 

"It’s okay." Haru says. He turns his head for their eyes to meet. "It’s okay. Go on."

 

Rin’s smile is the best gift that had been given by the heavens. At least that’s what Haru thinks. Haru starts to groan when a second finger joins the first. Rin lets him time to adapt. He isn’t going very far, because the point isn’t to stretch him in the end, it’s to wash him - are they really going to do that?

 

Rin kisses the small of his back and slowly he gets down, and brushes his lips on the soft and round skin. Yes indeed, that’s where they’re going. Haru feels water being turned on again, and then the soap is gone from his body, only leaving him, Rin, his hole and his tongue. Haru grasps Rin’s wrist before it’s too late.

 

"Can I kiss you before you start?"

 

Rin wants to laugh, but Haru doesn’t let him - his lips are already all on him. There is no tongue or bite this time, just his heart and his love, and Haru had never felt so vulnerable under Rin’s touch.

 

"I love you," he says when they break the kiss. Rin is smiling again. He would say it a million times a day if it could make him smile like that forever.

 

"Woa, two times in a single night!" And somehow Haru finds his voice a little bit awkward." You must really be turned on."

 

Haru wants to say, to shout, that it’s not only that but somehow his inner voice is too shy. It’s okay, they have time, they have plenty of times, it could wait a little bit more, it could wait for a better moment, a moment when Haru isn’t naked and in an uncomfortable position and looking fucking ridiculous.

 

Rin kisses him again and starts to undress. He gets into the tub, his legs spread between Haru’s. He puts both of his hands on his cheeks and pushes them apart. Haru can’t help but take a deep breath. His whole body is tensed, and Rin feels it.

 

"Hey," he drops soft kisses on the skin, "if you don’t want it we don’t have to do it, you know that."

 

And they’re back at this, again. It’s not that Haru doesn’t want to. Because he really, really wants Rin to eat his ass, he had wanted it since it had been whispered sensually into his ears and just the thought had been enough to get him hard the whole night. There is absolutely no reason why it wouldn’t be great. Haru will do fine, Rin always does fine - Rin is a gift, a gift from the heavens, and Haru is just Haru, and he is just scared of what he doesn’t know yet, scared that it won’t be good enough for Rin-

 

"Are you going to tease me all night?" He says, trying to sound annoyed but poorly failing. "Just fucking do it! You’re the one who talked about it first, right?"

 

"Okay okay, don’t get mad…"

 

Haru feels Rin’s breath at his entrance and he shivers. His heart his pounding in his chest and he can barely feel any other parts of his body. He can’t even tell if the water is cold or not.

 

Still he stops Rin before the redhead could taste him. He feels a little bit more stressed than he had thought he would be.

 

"Have you…have you already done something like this?"

 

The look on Rin’s face screams ‘you moron’ but of course being on all fours in front of him, Haru can’t see it. “Of course I did. Sousuke talked to me about it; he saw it in one of his gay porn magazine we read together every night. Then we tested it and he told me I was pretty good with my tongue so I licked everybody’s hole on the team and now that I’m finally an expert I thought ‘hey why not try with my actual boyfriend?’ and, here I am. Happy?”

 

Haru blushes crimson. “Sorry.”

 

"It’s payback for the cherry blossom princess thing."

 

They both laugh softly - he had gone maybe a little bit too far - and then silence is back again. Rin’s hands are still on Haru’s ass but he isn’t moving anymore.

 

"Haru…"

 

Rin’s voice is heavy. Haru is afraid to look at him.

 

"I…I love you too."

 

Something hot and wet touches his cheeks. It moves slowly, achingly slowly toward his entrance. Rin’s tongue is strong, almost as strong as his fingers but still Haru finds the sensation ticklish at first. It’s…weird, it’s new and it’s refreshing. It’s not painful not at all, and when Rin enters more inside him Haru lets out an unexpected moans from his lips. The hold on Haru’s ass gets stronger as Rin puts more resolve into it. He takes out his tongue and starts to lick his ring. He doesn’t understand why but this turns Haru a lot more than what he had expected. He feels hot and dirty; his cock is hard again, his body feels dull and it’s just as if his arms can hold him in place.

 

He enjoys it, and Rin seems to like it as well. Haru suddenly feels connected, as if they were one and only body, thinking, feeling, wanting the same thing and this thought only makes him feel full. He can feel Rin inhales and exhales faster in him, it’s like he is breathing him and not the air. Haru loves the idea. he loves-

 

"Haru? Sorry I-"

 

Makoto has his coat on when he opens the door, and he stops. Haru then wonders if he would have preferred to watch another horror movie than to witness his best friend’s ass being eaten by his other best friend.

 

"-forgot the DVD. Downstairs. I’ll, just-"

 

"Makoto. Get the fuck out of here."

 

He doesn’t have to be told twice. The door slides and the two lovers are left alone at last. They stand still for a second and then it’s Rin who breaks the silence first. His laugh is so contagious that it reaches Haru’s lips. His arms finally give up and he ends up on the tub, safe in Rin’s embrace as they laugh together. Rin’s chest lifts with his heavy breathing. There are tears in the corner of his eyes, for he had laughed too much.

 

"That was pretty embarrassing." he finally says, once he is calmed down.

 

"Ha."

 

"Do you think you’ll be able to look at him in the eye after that?"

 

Haru rests his head fully on Rin’s shoulder. “…I think I could. But as for Makoto…”

 

Rin laughs again. His Adam’s apple is moving as he does and Haru finds himself fascinated at the sight. He turns around; his hand rests on the back of his neck as he licks the skin softly. Rin curls his arm behind his waist and brings their body together. He takes Haru’s chin with his other hand and links their lips together. This is what he loves the most, when they are together; it’s what Haru craves for, what he misses above all when they are parted. Feeling Rin’s body against his, as if they were one; melting with him as their tongue curls around each other. Haru caresses his cheekbones with his thumb. His lips are hot, his skin - the water - his breathe, everything gets so fucking hot when Rin is touching him.

 

They kiss desperately, with teeth and bites and strong caresses; until Rin’s hand lowers to Haru’s cock but Haru stops him. He looks up and sees Rin confused; of course he wants him but not like that, not here, not when he knows he can do more.

 

"I want to move on to the bed."

 

They dry quickly. Rin starts to get dressed but Haru drags him all naked towards his room before he had the time to. They walked, slowly, their fingers entwined. Haru asks him to close the door so he can have time to get ready. When finally Rin turns around Haru is laying on his stomach. Rin frowns.

 

"Come here."

 

Rin sits on the edge of the bed, and his hands quickly find their place on Haru’s hair and back. He kisses his temple gently. “Are you sure about this?”

 

Haru gets on his elbows so his head would be at the same level. He nuzzles Rin’s cheek, his jaw, his ear. “How long have you been wanted for this?”

 

"Haru, it doesn’t matter and you know it-"

 

"But it matters to me." He takes Rin’s hand in his, and makes it travels down his spine. "I want to make you happy. Please. Let me make you happy"

 

Rin’s breath is caught in his throat. It seems like he is about to cry - how romantic.

 

"You idiot. I already am."

 

It’s during these intimate moments, where it’s only the both of them cut from the rest of the world that Haru gives away his true smile. It’s not too much, it’s not wild and warm like Rin’s can be, but he smiles with his heart, and with his eyes, and it’s a silent message that only Rin can truly understand. Oh, that’s it, Rin is crying now.

 

"Hey," Haru crawls to meet Rin, kisses his chin, his arcade, his forehead. He kisses the tears away. "You know what?"

 

Rin sniffs as a response.

 

"I want you to come inside me tonight."

 

And that all it takes to make Rin smile again. His lips find Haru’s quickly; and he smiles against them as he kisses Haru, as he shows him how much he loves him.

 

His finger enters Haru without any resistance. “I’ve heard that a good rimming could be enough for preparation.” He says then, but Haru doesn’t find that fact trustworthy enough to bet on for his first time. So he asks Rin to put a second one, and then his middle finger and when he finally finds his sweet spot deep inside him, Haru gasps and grasps the sheets tougher with his hands.

 

Rin comes to his ear. “Do you think it’s enough?” He whispers; the words are rushed and difficult to catch between Rin’s pants, Haru can guess how aroused he must be and he doesn’t want to make him wait any longer - he nods. Rin kisses him fully on the lips one last time before his hand moves, haphazardly and quite shaking towards his length to position himself on Haru’s entrance.

 

Rin’s saliva had made the whole process go without any hitch. And it’s not until he lets out a deep, husky breath out of his lungs that Haru realized that Rin is fully inside him. Rin’s arms are resting on each side of his head; and they are trembling with excitation - Haru guesses, what else could it be? It always amazed him how much Rin reacts to him. It makes him feel special, it makes him feel loved and it makes his dick twitch and ache for friction.

 

Haru moves his hips, lifting them up so that Rin can start to move. The first thrusts are shy and careful; it’s a real miracle that Rin manages to control himself so much - or is that because Haru isn’t as good as he thinks he is? Haru brushes the thought away very quickly as Rin plunges into him again, this time with more strength. Rin leaves a soft kiss on the top of his spine and his body leaves Haru’s back as he straightens up to have a better angle. He is now taking Haru’s hips with both of his hands; rocking faster and rougher every time he thrusts in. Their breathing come erratic now, and it doesn’t get any better now that Rin has managed to reach that sensitive spot inside him that makes Haru goes crazy and makes him moan, each time Rin rushes in again, and again.

 

God it feels so fucking good; why has he waited so long for Rin to fuck him like that? What was he scared of, really? Haru’s mind is completely blown up, his body covered in both his and Rin’s sweat as he enjoys the way Rin penetrates him, each time giving him an overwhelming wave of pleasure that travels through his whole body, even reaching his fingernails. He can hear Rin murmuring obscenities on top of him, his breathing chaotic even more than his. He wants this feeling to last forever but unfortunately he already feels the crushing pressure at the end of his stomach, the radiating pleasure that will soon burst leave him in a utterly state of bliss. Haru tries to touch himself but what Rin is doing to him had disabled his arms mobility it seems, he can even move a single finger.

 

"Rin," he begs, his hips moving backward to meet Rin’s thrust time he can, "Rin I want to cum."

 

Without a word one of Rin’s hand leaves the side of his hips and, without stopping his motion Rin strokes him. He is moaning loudly, and sometimes it almost sounds like he is choking - it would almost make Haru worried if he wasn’t lost in his own desire. He comes in Rin’s hand almost as soon as he’s being touched, the hot liquid leaking between Rin’s shaking fingers. His hand returns to Haru’s hips to get a better grip. Haru falls on the bed like a dead weight as Rin ends his mad course inside him. “Haru - cumming-” he gasps, and Haru barely feels his insides being filled with Rin’s come, or the strong grip on his hips that would leave a bruise with the shape of Rin’s hands. He is too busy catching his breath, finding his mind again, to remember who he is or where he is or just who is that god falling on top of him, breathing his name with tenderness and passion?

 

After a few moment Haru turns on his back; he needs to see Rin. “Oh my, Rin that was…” he pauses, Rin is cupping his face and his face is full of tears again. Haru blinks, he doesn’t understand. He kisses him to make them stop - that the only thing he can do now.

 

"Rin, Rin don’t cry-"

 

"Haru…Haru…" It doesn’t sound like Rin is upset so Haru stops to worry altogether. He is just like him - he is overwhelmed, and they both have very different ways to cope with their feelings.

 

"Rin if only I had known - you can have me again the sink anytime you want-"

 

"Shut up idiot!"

 

"Make me then."

 

And that’s exactly what he does, half sobbing half laughing; Rin kisses him until they’re both too exhausted to move a single muscle. Haru asks for Rin to get him to his bathtub, only to find out that he is already asleep, a tired smile illuminating his face, his sweating body almost encrusted in his.

 

It’s everything he would have asked for.

 

Haru falls asleep with Rin in his arms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> RinHaru should be a religion


End file.
